Free Love
by Terrowin
Summary: Sometimes the people you see every day are meant to be the people you see for the rest of your life. Toshiro runs into an odd girl he cant seem to get out of his head. life's about to get complicated as new loves come into view. IchigoxUryu included.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach fan fic pairing Karin**x**Toushirou and Uryu**x**Ichigo some UyruxHyorinmaru **

**It is yaoi at some points thus the rating M for future chapters**

**If you don't like it don't read **

**Also this takes place in an alternate reality so no shinigami stuff just the characters were used. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

**

* * *

**

**Free Love**

Chapter one

Toushirou stepped off the bus and stood their a while as it drove away, even now he wasn't sure he wanted to do this, before it had seemed a wise thing to do now it just felt foolish. He was off the see his father. After all, his father never had time to see him. So he had to make the effort. If he didn't go out of his way to visit the man they wouldn't have any kind of face to face communication. Everything would be done by text or email. They had a distant relationship if it was even on at all.

The white haired boy by birth peered up at the building his father seemed to live in more then their own home. He had already come this far no turning back now. He heaved a sigh and walk in the sliding doors opening before him like the red sea. Most of the nurses and doctors knew who he was. How could they not, after all he was the chairman's only son. When ever he did come by they were always busy and if they weren't they would do their damn finest to find something to do before he walk past them. He was only ever offered the briefest greetings from any soul that dared. Like his father Toushirou had a cold air about him. He rarely let emotion show through his hard striking features, he had inherited that all from his father. Toushirou had never met or heard of his mother so she had no influence on his life. He wasn't sad his father was all he really needed and he really couldn't see his father with anyone anyway. Who had the patience to care for a man like him besides his own son?

"Ah Toushirou come to visit your father?" one of the doctors asked him. His name was Uryu Ishida a brilliant surgeon favoured by the director himself. He was a quite somewhat self-absorbed person, he didn't have many friends not that he need them in any case. Toushirou enjoyed his company he never found need to fill silences, if he didn't have anything to say we would remain silent. The only draw back with this man is he still treats Toushirou as a child and not the 18 year old he was. He had been over to their house countless times to discus business with his father. Toushirou for the past several years always had a nagging feeling that their relationship was more then just colleagues. A question Toushirou would never bring up in any civil conversation despite his nagging curiosity.

"Yes I am, have you seen him around?" Toushirou asked politely, Uryu blushed and quickly tried to hide it with his answer.

"Yes we just finished a meeting in his office. He should still be there." Uryu said regaining his composure as he pushed his glasses farther up his nose. Toushirou nodded his thanks and took off in the direction his fathers office was. That blush and the excuse of a meeting just confirmed his suspicions there was definitely something between them. He didn't judge at least someone could stand that man. He deserved a round of applause. Once he reached his father's office door he knocked once and waited for a reply.

"Come in" his fathers voice rang out from behind closed doors. Toushirou walked in through the double doors.

"Good afternoon father" he greeted the man sitting behind a mahogany desk. Hyorinmaru glanced up from his paper work and gave his son a charming if not forced smile and set his pen and papers aside. He had to give his father credit when ever Toushirou did take the time to see his father; he did his best to give 100% of his attention to his boy right then and there.

"Afternoon, how was school?" his father asked sitting back the chair creaking. Hyorinmaru was very imposing weather he was trying or not didn't matter. Despite an old unusual scar he received in child hood he was incredible handsome. Women and occasionally a man or two would fawn over him even though one glance would be enough to send chills running down others spines.

"The usual." He said as he sad down in one of the chairs provided.

"Did you need something?" Always right to the point there was no such thing as idle chit chat between these two.

"I came to discuss universities with you father." Toushirou infromed the man sitting opposite of him. A frown ghosted over Hyorinmaru's handsome features.

What is there you wish to discus? He asked his son patiently.

"I would like to get your opinion on studying abroad." Toushirou stated not missing his fathers micro-expression.

"It depends on where you're referring too."

"England"

"I'm not against it."

"Thank you father "Toushirou got up and bowed his head in thanks and headed for the door.

"Toushirou" his father called.

"Yes sir." He answered turning around.

"Is that everything?" Concern touching his fathers eyes.

"Yes"

"Are you heading home?"

"Yes."

"Toushirou…"

"Yes "

"Take care." The man said giving his most sincere smile. Despite his outward coolness he still cared greatly for his son.

"Of course dad." Toushirou said also with a sincere smile as he left.

Toushirou didn't fear or hate his father, he deeply respected him, when ever Toushirou had needed or wanted his father to be there he was always there. He also gave Toushirou his space which was greatly appreciated. Hyorinmaru's trust wasn't freely given but earned. Toushirou was treated like a man because he had always handled his responsibilities like one. But despite all this he still couldn't get the courage to discus what he had really wanted to he didn't want to take over the hospital and be a doctor, but he couldn't tell his father that. He sighed in defeat and walk solemnly over to the elevator.

He waited there debating whether to go back and talk it though with his father, but the elevator arrived and he felt saved and relived at the sound of the bell and the doors opening. He stepped in and pushed the button for the lobby leaned against the wall and waited. The elevator stopped at the next floor and two doctors got on and exited the next floor. The doors were closing when a girl with short black hair bolted in barely making I t through with her duffle bag. The minute she got in she threw the duffle bag in the floor and started rummaging though it like a mad man… or women for that matter. A few seconds latter she pulled out a soccer jersey. What she did next wasn't only shocking to Toushirou but greatly inappropriate as well. She pulled off her scrubs top revealing a black sports bra.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Toushirou exclaimed covering his eyes and turning red all the way to his ears.

"That's a dumb question, isn't it obvious I'm changing." She retorted pulling on the jersey.

"Last time I checked the hospital did have change rooms."

"Gezz don't get your panties in a twist princess, you can open your eyes now I'm done." Toushirou cautiously peeked through his fingers and then removed his hand completely when the coast was clear.

"Besides" the girl continued "if I took the time to change in the change room I would be late for my soccer game." She infromed him rummaging through her bag once more.

"Im sure a few minutes late wouldn't make much difference." Toushirou mumbled regaining his icy exterior.

"it would make all the difference college scouts don't like tardiness. She said pulling out a pair of shorts and stripped out of her scrubs completely. Toushirou's hand bolted up to his eyes but not before he saw that her underwear matched her bra.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Dude what's up your butt. Girls wearing bikinis show more then I just did chill out. Toushirou had to admit she had a point, swimsuits these days were very revealing.

"that's different" he said stiffening uncomfortably.

"In what way?"

"…. It's at a beach… where their swimming… in the water?"

"What ever see you latter princess."

"Its Toushirou." He corrected her. He dropped his hand to see the odd girl running out of the hospital. He was still standing there trying to figure out what just happened when people filed in the elevator and he ended up moving back up the elevator.

"Toushirou is something that matter?" Uyru asked as he asked in and saw the boy staring at nothing lie a lost puppy.

"No of course not" he stammered getting off the elevator and heading to the stairs. He made a mental note never to take the elevator again.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter.**

**It is a Karin x Toushirou and a Ichigo x Uryu**

**I know it was suggested that there's something between Uryu and Hyorinmaru there's a story there so don't fret it is definitely a Uyru x Ichigo.**

**Anywho comment and review **

**I wann know what u ppl think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter yay!**

**This one the M rated happens nothing drastic just vocabulary and some implied sex**

**Nothing much **

**Read on =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

**

* * *

**

Chapter two

What the hell he was here again. On his way to see his father. Again this time for sure he was going to tell that man that he didn't want to take over the hospital he didn't want to have anything to do with medicine. He wanted to go into history. That's where all the interesting stuff was, wars, famine, exotic gods and goddesses, treasure. What more could anyone ever want. But how to tell his father was the hard part. So here he was a week latter on his way to see the man once again. Like usual he made his way through the doors and past the bust nurses and doctors and over to the elevator. He pushed the button and waited for the doors to open. When they didn't he had a majorly unwanted flash back of the last time he was in an elevator. He could feel himself blush and walk briskly to the stairs. He walked up the stairs slowly giving him time to ponder on what to say to the man. Oh how he wished one of his friends would call and ask to hang out. But then again that wouldn't happen since he didn't have many and they all had better things to do then bother with a rich kid. What a sad life he lived he thought in despair.

When he got to the floor his father's office was he headed for the doors. He stopped to knock when he heard it.

"…No…ah … haa… sto…op…" he heard Uyru's voice ring out.

"I don't want to." Came his father's chuckling reply.

"Nnn… some…one … ah … might….coME! AH!"

"Hmm, was that the spot? And I don't really care if they do" he father chuckled once again. Toushirou couldn't believe it.

"urgh… Uryu you're so tight. And you just sucked me right in." Toushirou's fathers said in a strained voice. What only made it worse was he heard the desk scrape across the floor as his father repeatedly thrust into his friend. Toushirou was horrified. He was frozen to the spot. He couldn't move even if he wanted to his whole body shut couldn't be real he shouldn't be hearing this. IT WAS HIS FATHER FOR FUCKS SAKE! This was the worse or so he thought at than moment he heard it.

"Ahh! HYORINMARU!"

"Nnn Uryu!" he heard both his father and friend climax it was too much he had to get out of here. He knew he could never look either one of them in the eye ever again not after hearing this. It was too disturbing. He would need therapy for the rest of his life. The mental scaring was just too much. He ran down the hall and bolted through the stair doors. He jumped down the flights of stairs one after the other, until he tripped on his own feet and crashed into the wall. It hurt like a bitch but the pain of the memory was so much worse. He just sat their trying not to think about it but all the while only thinking about it.

"Oh hey princess!" I voice called out to him. He looked up and saw the elevator girl.

"It's Toushirou" he corrected instinctively.

"Okay so Tosh watcha' doing here?" she questioned as she crouched down to his level.

"Reflecting." He said quietly as he shuttered.

"On what." She inquired more. Toushirou didn't want to say anything so he thought that if he just said what had just happened she would get awkward and go away.

"I just heard my father having sex with another man." He stated blatantly. The girl wrinkled he nose.

"Ouch. Sucks. Life's a bitch eh?"

"That's what you have to say?" Toushirou exploded. "Did you no hear what I just said? It's going to scar me forever!"

"It could be worse. At least you didn't see them."

"Are you insane? What's wrong with you!"

"Come on let's get some juice and talk about it." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"I don't want to talk about it!" he said trying to shake her off.

"Then we'll talk about something else. Name Karin by the way. It's nice to meet you… again that is." She called over her shoulder as she continued to drag him along.

"Wish I could say the same." He mumbled.

"Hmm what was that?"

"Nothing' he answered and continued to follow her to the cafeteria.

So now here he was sitting across from the spontaneous girl he met rather awkwardly a week earlier. This time again he met up with her in a rather awkward situation the only difference was now they were on a first name bases.

"So you're the Director's son."

"Yeah" he answered shifting awkwardly in the uncomfortable chair.

"I should've guessed you do look alike. Same eyes and morbid personality."

"I don't have a morbid personality." Toshio tried to defend himself.

"Oh come on you like the most depressing kid I've ever known." She stated as she sipped her juice box rather loudly.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Fine like what?"

"Why do you work at this hospital?" Toushirou asked. It never really made sense to him she couldn't be a day over 16 much to young to work in a hospital like this one.

"Oh ima volunteer. Need to get all my hours to graduate. And besides I want to be a physiotherapist so a hospitals a good place to get into all it. Right now I'm working with Dr. Ishida. Good doctor wonderful surgeon."

"Let's not talk about him either." Toushirou said she gave him a curious look and he avoided it at all costs.

"Why not?" she blatantly asked when his eyes wouldn't give her anything.

"Because…" he said

"Oh my God it was him! He's the man your fathers sleeping with! This is huge!"

"There's something wrong with you" he breathed horrified.

"Come on this is bug news, just imagine what people will do when they find out!"

"You cant tell anyone! No matter what!" Toushirou said desperately

"Oh come on why not?" she pouted.

"It's their private life. Do you know what that means? Private no one should know.

"Whatever, you see the thing is-" she started.

"Oi Karin!" a man called, as he made his way over to them.

"Hey Ichigo." The man was tall well build early 30's late 20'sToushirou thought. He looked to be Karin's brother.

"Who's the squirt" he demanded gesturing over at Toushirou.

"What's it to you?" Toushirou demanded he hated being called a squirt, or anything childish for that matter. So what if he was short. So was she.

"You're talking to my sisters that's what it is to me." Ichigo growled. Possessive much.

"Ichigo please this it Toushirou Hitsugaya. The Director's son. And Toushirou this is Ichigo my big brother." Karin introduced them. Ichigo continued to stare at Toushirou disapprovingly.

"Oh my God Ichigo you'll never guess what-"

"I said don't tell anyone!" Toushirou snapped.

"But he's my brother."

"That includes him." Toushirou said firmly.

"Come on Karin its time to go." Ichigo said pulling her elbow. She huffed and glared at Toushirou.

"Fine we'll talk later, come back tomorrow." She said as she waked after her brother. He would've called after her, but she was gone by the time he figured out what he wanted to say. He looked at his watch and was surprised to see that it had gotten so late. He sighed grabbed his book bag and made his way home. No thoughts in his head other then Karin.

* * *

**Okay there you have it. **

**For the next chapter or two its going to be focused on Karin and Toushirou.**

**Then after that I think ill get into the Ichigo Uyru pairing **

**It all depends **

**Anywho comment and review. Plz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter =D**

**Need I say more?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

The next day Toushirou did just that, same with the next and the next. Only these frequent visits weren't to talk to his father but to visit a friend he found in a very unlikely place. The two of them would often spend the afternoon sitting in the hospital cafeteria talking and poking fun at the staff around. Sometimes the time was cut short when Dr. Ishida called on Karin for assistance, those days Toushirou went home early but they still remained in contact. When they weren't talking face to face they were talking on the phone or texting each other. They got along famously.

Many of the hospital staff thought they were dating but when ever it was mentioned in front of them they would deny it quickly assuring they were just friends. Although not many people believed them it didn't bother them. After a while it got to Toushirou, and he started thinking about how it would be like if they were dating. Karin had never expressed any interest in boys with the exception of famous soccer players, so Toushirou didn't know how to proceed. When he thought about it he wasn't appalled by the prospect of them dating, he was actually more intrigued more then anything else. He already knew they got along well together and it's not like they had many secrets. The more Toushirou thought about it the more he liked the idea.

Two months had passed since the elevator incident that brought them together in a very awkward and unconventional way, but he didn't curse it to much anymore. Actually he found himself quite thankful for it when he needed to vent his father issues –recently developed- to some one who understood and knew exactly what the problem was. Ichigo still didn't approve of their relationship even if it was just friends. He was very overprotective and when ever he brought it up with Karin she would look somewhat scared –unusual for her- and change the subject quickly. Toushirou got the sense that she was hiding something but didn't push it because he got the sense that it made her uncomfortable.

It was today that he decided to actually ask her out on their first real date, he had a nice plan and if she accepted he knew she would love it. There was a women's professional soccer game this weekend and he had bought tickets for the two of them. He was sure that even if she rejected the boyfriend angle she would still go see the game with him so it was a win, win regardless.

He made his way back through the hospital doors he had come to know so well and straight to the nurse's desk. The nurse there looked up smiled and nodded signaling that she would get Karin. All the nurses knew by now why he came to visit the hospital and would call for the brunette without being asked. Except Ichigo, he still had and unwarranted grudge against him and would lie that she wasn't in. Toushirou made no move to oppose him and would walk away, he would on the other hand have another nurse call he down to meet him. Ichigo knew this was going on but kept his hostility towards Toushirou regardless. He was waiting patiently in the hall for Karin when he noticed her brother walking down the hall. He quickly hid in the stairwell and waited for him to pass. Don't get the wrong impression Toushirou wasn't at all intimidated by Ichigo he just didn't want to deal with the jerk. He passed without incident and Toushirou was able to reappear from the stairwell right when Karin walked into view.

"Oh hey Toushirou, come one lets go I really need a cheeseburger" she said as she lead the way to the cafeteria. They found a table by the window and sat down across from each other like they did every day.

"Hey, we've known each other a while now right?" Toushirou opened it up for conversation.

"Where are you going with this?" Karin asked glancing up over her burger.

"Have you ever considered being more then friends?" he asked keeping a composed face.

"yeah." She stated evenly like it was a well known fact and took another bite out of her burger.

"And you never thought to tell me this?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"I didn't think you'd be interested." She said calmly like this conversation was something you have everyday and with whomever.

"What made you think that?"

"Well with all of our talks you never once talked about a relationship you've been in so I thought you just thought them the be a waste of time." She said confidently finishing her burger.

"You have me all figured out don't you." Toushirou remarked sarcastically.

"We'll that's how I thought till I meet you." She confessed offering him a fry.

"Then you'd accept if I'd ask you out on a date this weekend?" Toushirou threw out there.

"Yeah I think so."

"You think so?" Toushirou repeated with a raised eye brow.

"I don't know this whole dating thing is kind of new to me." She said looking down at her half empty fry basket.

"I'll pick you up at your house 12 o'clock Saturday." Toushirou said firmly.

"Okay where are we going?" she asked looking up at him with he wide dark blue eyes.

"You'll find out." Toushirou said with a smile taking a fry. Karin shrugged secretly intrigued and continued eating

(Saturday)

Like arranged Toushirou picked Karin up at her house at 12. It went smoothly considering her brother was home. Karin said that on weekends he didn't get up till absolutely necessary so he had no idea she was going on a date. Hearing that made him relax immensely he didn't need to have the '_if you break my sister's heart'_ conversation on the first date. Karin continued to pester him on where he was taking her but he kept tight lipped as usual. He had picked her up in his car since it was a far way to go and it wasn't possible to commute there. Karin was surprised that he had a car and questioned why he never took it to school and of course he said something simple like 'I don't want to' like it explained everything.

They arrived at the stadium for the 1 o'clock game at 12:45. So they could get their seats and whatever refreshments they desired. Toushirou could've gotten box seats but he knew Karin wouldn't have liked it, being part of the crowd excitement was part of the fun. It didn't take Karin long to figure out where they were and what sport they were about to witness. She was ecstatic to say the least Toushirou didn't think he had ever seen her so fanatic and animated. I guess it was to be expected it wasn't everyday a professional women's soccer game came to their small town. Today the Boston Breakers were facing the Chicago Red Stars and it looked to be a promising match.

Toushirou was never one for soccer but he enjoyed himself none the less, he didn't know whether it was because of the energy both the game and the fans gave off or the cute girl holding his hand. When the game had finished Toushirou took her out to a local eatery and they enjoyed a nice desert together while reflecting on the game played. Karin did most of the reflecting and talking and Toushirou was content to listen happy that she had enjoyed herself. Then the end drew near and they both were hesitant to let the moment pass. Karin knew Ichigo would start to worry if she was out to long and Toshio understood how much his life meant to him, so both of them decided not to push the scowling red head too far. Toushirou drove her home and walked her up to her door. Karin hugged him tightly said her thank yous and goodbyes and walked inside letting the door close behind her softly.

Toushirou was thankful it had ended there and they didn't have to go through the awkward first kiss on her front porch. He walked quietly back to his car keeping himself composed till he was behind tinted windows. He smiled with full emotion and drove home blasting his favorite tunes. From that one date Toushirou decided to give the whole dating thing some credit, it was fun and enjoyable if accompanied by the right person

**

* * *

**

**There you go not much happened**

**Mostly just plot development you'd call it. I guess**

**I was kinda stuck**

**I know what I want to write its just a matter of making it flow that stumps me sometimes.**

**If it was total crap let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters

* * *

**

**Chapter four**

Toushirou and Karin continued dating though nothing really changes from when they were just friends and they didn't mind that to much. Sure they went out together more on weekend and free days but they still never reached that first kiss stage. It came close at times but either Toushirou's father decided to come home and pull into the drive way at that exact moment scaring them both half to death or Ichigo would be standing on the porch waiting for Toushirou to walk Karin back to the door and make sure there was nothing more then that. It was a stressful relationship for all the wrong reasons they weren't stressing each other out, more like they relived each others stress by spending time together ALONE!

IT wasn't like Toushirou didn't want to kiss Karin, but he got the feeling that maybe she didn't. Every time a good opportunity came up she would get this scared look in her eye and make an excuse to leave. Toushirou had wanted to bring it up a couple times but backed down thinking of the terrified face she would get. He didn't want to hurt he but was he expected to stay like this forever. What if they got married and she ran away from him at the alter because she didn't want to kiss? He had to find out what this was all about, he just hoped it wouldn't be the end of not only their romance but relationship all together. Karin was a friend he could not afford to lose.

So here they were like so many days before, the hospital cafeteria. He didn't think he could ever get use to the awful food. Karin seemed to love it, but I guess that's what you get for having to eat it day in and out for the past year and half, after all it was cheap. This month would be their 6 month anniversary from their first meeting. And they were still at a standstill with the kissing. He knew it wasn't normal from the conversations he overheard in class most guys slept with the girl on the first date but then again their relationships lasted weeks 2 months tops.

"Hey Karin…" he opened staring out the window. "How come we never kiss?" Karin who was currently eating a basket of onion rings looked up at him surprised and that look of fear seeped back into her eyes.

"Do you want to kiss me?" she asked quietly not looking up at him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'd just like to know if I have that option." He muttered quietly.

"we can kiss now if you want." She said even quieter.

"No…" he started and saw her perk up. "Not here. It's to public." And he watched her deflate. He got up and started walking gesturing for her to follow him, she did after some hesitation the onion rings long forgotten. He led them into a stair well that was barely used and leaned against the wall.

"Here's fine."

"I don't know I mean I just had onion rings." Karin tried to avoid the situation again. Toushirou wouldn't have it so he pulled the front of her scrubs until she was pressed up against him and he held her tight and kissed her chastely, then he let go and pushed her back a bit.

"That's all." Karin was red in the face but relief flooded her eyes. She took a step forward and kissed him back chastely.

"That wasn't so bad." She smiled and pushed off him. "My breaks over." She smiled and walked away. It was hard for Toushirou to contain himself. He was very happy, it hadn't been what he had feared. He knew he just couldn't giver her tongue right off the bat so he went with the sweet chaste kiss and it had worked perfectly. He smiled one last heart throbbing smile before wearing his cold mask and headed home.

**(Karin's POV)**

Her shift had gone later then she had thought it would have. She didn't want to bother Ichigo so she decided to take the bus home. It had been almost a year ago so she would be fine. She wasn't the weak little girl she had been. She waited patiently at the bus stop and was relived when it came fairly quick. She paid the fare and took a seat by the back exit. The bur ride wasn't long more only 30 to 45 minutes. Deoending on the traffic and it wasn't very heavy. A few stops down the line another passenger got on and it was just the two of them and the bus driver. The new passenger was a boy probably about Toushirou's age he wore a hoodie and walked to sit at the very back of the bus. Karin was alittle frighted at first after all the resemblance was uncanny but she relaxed there was no way he would try anything with the bus driver keeping an eye on him in his mirror.

The bus was nearing her stop when it happened. The man -who had gotten on earlier- got up to sit beside her, as he sat down and pulled out a knife. And started to unzip his jeans. Karin was horrified and looked into his eyes, from the size of his pupils and the smell of him it was obvious he was using. She didn't want anything to do with him so she pushed him off the seat in desperation. The commotion caused the bus driver to take his eyes off the road longer then he should've and they crashed into a parked tractor trailer.-you know the ones that park wherever they want on roads or where ever-. The collision caused whiplash and Karin hit her head on the window causing the class to spider web out.

Karin was knocked unconscious and the hooded stranger suffered from a fractured arm. The bus driver was luckier and didn't have any harm done. He quickly got out of his seat and ran back to the two of them. When he got there he kicked the knife out of the guys hand and pinned him down tying him with his tie to the seat. Then he went over to Karin to check on her when he noticed she was unconscious he pulled out his cell and dialed 911 for an ambulance and the cops.

Karin was rushed to the hospital with head trauma; they took it very seriously because head wounds are always tricky and unpredictable. Once she was awake she was given many reflex tests and a MRI along with a CAT scan to see that brain function was working alright. Of course her brother was called and a friend of hers called Toushirou as well. Ichigo came running in and hugged her tightly. Toushirou came in soon after and did the same. With the two of them in the room the tension grew quick as Toushirou and Ichigo glared daggers and pitchforks at each other. It lasted until Dr. Ishida walked in with a serious look in his face, the three of them took it the wrong way and thought that the worst was about to happen. He flipped through a clipboard with papers on it for a while. Then looked up with a professional smile.

"It looks like the damage to your head didn't cause any other damage to your brain. We would still like to keep you in for the night. Head trauma is always tricky and we would like to keep an eye on you." He concluded giving Ichigo some froms to sign and left. Ichigo kissed his sister on the forhead then followed him saying something bout asking questions. Then it was just Karin and her boyfriend.

Toushirou walked slowly over sat on the bed beside her and leaned into kiss her. She let him and basked in the feel of his lips on hers.

"You don't have to stay" she mumbled as they rested their foreheads together.

"You're right but want too." He smiled and kissed her again.

"I was hopping you'd say that." She admitted and she grabbed the remote for the T.V.

"You think anything's on she asked as she flipped the power button.

"I don't care." Toushirou said gazing into her eyes with his beautiful teal ones. Karin loved his eyes they were as blue as the Carrabin waters. She moved over and gesture for him to lie down next to her. He laid himself gently on the bed and wrapped his arms around her and as overjoyed when she cuddled into his warmth. Like that they fell asleep, and at the moment Toushirou realized he never wanted to lose the feeling or the girl.

**That's enough of Toushirou and Karin **

**For the next few chapters it will be centered on Ichigo and Uryu.**

**Karin and Toushirou might overlap in some areas but it will be mostly on the complicated ways of life. **

**Anywho ill upload another chap as soon as I can**

**Comment and review plz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters

* * *

**

**Chapter five**

Uryu had seen many injuries like this before so there was nothing different about it. For such straightforward injuries he really shouldn't have been the one to look after Karin, but in a way he felt somewhat responsible. If he had not kept her so late that night to help him out she wouldn't have been on that bus. That was the only reason he took the lead on the case. He had totally forgotten that her brother was the heart throb nurse all the other nurses and doctors fawned over. He was skilled but hot headed causing him to make mistakes. He was getting better with time as he matured on the job. He was attractive yet Uryu refused to admit he had a crush on the other male. After all a crush was so middle school.

"Dr. Ishida" Ichigo called as he walked out of his sister's room.

"What is it Mr. Kurosaki?" Uryu asked turning around.

"Ichigo please," he corrected the doctor. "I was wondering if you had a moment." Uryu nodded and they walked down to the cafeteria, there was nothing substantial being served since it was almost 2 am so they just bought 2 cups of coffee and some cookies to share.

"What is it you wish to discuss?" Uryu asked as he took a cookie.

"It's not your fault." Ichigo said as he took a cookie as well.

"I don't know what you mean." Uryu sniffed, he did blame himself he would just never admit it to anyone else.

"I can see it in your eyes. After my mother died I blamed myself as well. But you can't do that it never gets you anywhere. It took me a long time to realize that. And I suffered because of it. I just didn't want to see you go through it as well." Ichigo said as he took a sip of coffee. His expression softened slightly as he told the story. Ishida fell harder right then, sure you admire your crushes from afar but you forget that their human and can hurt just like everyone else.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry." Uryu said sincerely.

"It's alright, it happened along time ago. I only told you so you don't make the same mistake as me. I don't want to see you suffer." Ichigo said in his emotionless tone, as he stared out the window at nothing in particular.

"Well thank you for sharing." Little did Ichigo know he was already suffering greatly. It happened 18 years ago with Toushirou's mother. She was in a car accident when she was 8 months pregnant. She was one of Uryu's first patients. He had just got his surgeons license and was on his way to become one of the best surgeons the world had ever seen. He had been called in that night to perfrom surgery on the directors wife. He was nervous this was a job threatening operation. It was made clear that the child should be saved as first priority and that went without saying, and trouble. After successfully delivering the child a healthy boy he turned his attention to the wife. She had lost a lot of blood and the chance of her survival was slim. Still he did the best he could pulling her back from the red line twice. The third time he wasn't so lucky. She had died horribly on the table, and it was Uryu's responsibility to infrom the director.

Unlike most family members he wasn't waiting out in the hall, he was sitting in his office with a bottle of scotch. Uryu knocked on the door quietly before entering. He informed the director that his son had made it but his wife had not. He waited for a reaction. Hyorinmaru sat there took another swig of his scotch as he let it settle in. there were no tears from this man, there had been rumors that the marriage was just for show and that there was no love. Hyorinmaru looked up at Uryu staring deep into his eyes.

"My wife is dead, but my son lives. You can not gain anything without sacrifice it seems." He said aloud. At that moment Ishida realized what a cold man he really was. The death of his wife was a sacrifice for the life of his son. That was messed up. It was no sacrifice it was reality and it was cruel. Shit happens.

"Since my wife is dead you'll take her place." He said calmly setting down his glass. At first Uryu didn't understand. What did he mean take her place?

"Come here." Hyorinmaru ordered and Ishida obeyed. When he got behind the desk Hyorinmaru already had his pants undone and his semi-erect cock hanging out.

"Suck." He ordered the young surgeon.

"But sir." Ishida stuttered horrified he finally understood what he had meant. Since his wife could no longer satisfy his sexual desires he would have to do it instead. It was his fault that his wife had died so he had to take responsibility. It was his fault. So he fell to his knees and look the organ in his hands he stared at it hoping this was all a nightmare and that he would wake up, but he knew it wasn't. It was true that Uryu was bi and that he had slept with men before, but somehow this felt different it felt wrong. The mans wife just died a couple minutes ago. He shouldn't be doing this. He sucked on the head first until it became fully erect and hard. Hyorinmaru grabbed a fist full of Ishida's hair in order to make his head stay where it was. Uryu groaned not in pleasure but in self loathing he was disgusting. Just like his father said. He started to suck and lick the cock presented to him. He was repulsed to say he enjoyed it and was starting to react as well. Soon the director was mewing and groaning in pleasure his grip tightening on his hair. Uryu felt his bosses balls tighten and he knew it was coming. Not long and his seed came shooting out and he was forced to swallow it or gag. Once the hand in his hair fell away he got up and took a tissue from the desk to wipe his mouth. After that he fixed his hair and headed for the door.

"Where do you think your going? Do you really think coming once would be enough?" Hyorinmaru called after his employee. Ishida turned around and looked at the man with alarm; he was going to have to go all the way with this man. Someone he never even had feelings for.

"Take off your pants and rest your hands on the desk, ass facing me." He ordered. This man was use to ordering people around and getting what he wanted. Uryu couldn't say no after all he killed the mans wife it was his fault.

He did as he was told and regretted every minute of it, Hyorinmaru didn't even bother preparing him for his massive dick. He slammed into him without any warning. Ishida cried out in pain, his semi-erect cock deflating immediately. There was no pleasure with this only pain. Ishida was forced to pull himself back form the memory and back to his present reality. Not much had changed he was still summoned by his boss for his services, but now he found his white knight a man he could really give his heart to.

"Is there something you wish to share? I no being a surgeon isn't easy and there are times when it's hard both physically and mentally exhausting. I'm all ears." Ichigo offered. Ishida looked at him in a new light there was so much he wanted to tell him, he didn't want to have that relationship with his boss anymore. He wanted to be free of his chains.

"There was this one time where the patient died on the table and the family never really forgave me. I guess that's what's bothering me." Ishida gave some away, he badly wanted to tell what exactly happened but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Well just tell the family that you did all you could and that it's not your fault they died but the gods." Ichigo stated clearly as he threw his finished coffee cup in a near by trash can.

"Alright I think I'll do that." Ishida said offering the man one of his rare smiles. Ichigo turned away quickly.

"I'm going to go see my sister." He muttered and walked off. Ishida nodded his understanding and left as well to see the director. He was going to end it now. He walked up the deserted stairs and down the dark hall to the foreboding office. The last time he was here he was giving a blowjob to the man while he signed off on an organ transplant the other doctor had no idea what was going on since Hyorinmaru could contain himself so well. He knocked twice and entered without an answer.

"Aww Uryu I didn't call for you." Hyorinmaru said sitting back in his chair looking at his guest with curiosity.

"I know. I'm just here to tell you something." Uryu said shutting the door and standing in front of the desk avoiding eye contact.

"Aww is that girl Karin Kurosaki alright?" he asked not really interested.

"Yes she'll make a full recovery. But that's not why I'm here. I cam to tell you your wife's death wasn't my fault I did everything I could."

"I know that Uryu you're a gifted surgeon if she couldn't survive in your care then she couldn't have survived in any ones." Hyorinmaru said gently.

"I don't want to sleep with you anymore." Uryu blurted out. Hyorinmaru at first looked surprised then he became more amused then anything.

"In all fairness he have never really 'slept' together. There are much better things to do with you then share a bed." The director mocked. Uryu didn't like his tone and what he was implying, he hated having fun poked at him.

"I don't want to have sex with you anymore." He yelled more clearly. When he looked up at his boss all the saw was anger no more good tempered mockery just rage.

"You don't have a choice, if you want to keep your job you will do whatever I want until I let you go. Do I make myself clear?" he yelled. Ishida had never seen the man lose his temper and he regretted coming here immediately. Now since he had disobeyed him he would be made to pay.

"Yes sir." He whimpered.

"Good. Now get out of my sight." He growled and turned to face the windows opposite the door. Uryu felt defeated. He took Ichigo's advice and he was going to have to pay dearly for it. He left the room without another word his tears now flowing form his eyes. He walked down the dark ominous hall taking no notice to the scowling redhead in the shadows.

**Okay that chapter turned out great if I do say so myself.**

**I luv it when it comes out just the way you wanted it to! **

**So the relationship between Ichigo and Uryu begins. **

**Also I know I made Hyorinmaru sound like a huge jerk with his whole using his authority crap. He gets better…. I think.**

**Comment and review plz. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sry for not uploading anything in awhile **

**School has been a major pain in my ass.**

**Hate it there.**

**Anyway heres another chapter **

**The relationship between Ichigo and Uryu kinda develop further.**

**Hope its to ur liking **

**Warning language used and some fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, if only =(**

**Chapter Six**

The next day Karin was admitted from the hospital and Toushirou was happy to take her home when Ichigo asked. He was surprised at first but for some reason the scowling man seemed distracted and started to clock more hours at the hospital. Not like Toushirou minded, all the more time he got to spend with the girl the better.

Ichigo was staying late at the hospital and called Karin to let her know. He had been doing that since she had been sent home. Not to her knowledge though it had nothing to do with her. He was still upset about what he had over heard that night in the director's office. When they were talking over coffee he had gotten a sense that Uryu wa already blaming himself for something that went wrong. He just didn't know it was shoved in his face everyday. Toushirou was probably a constant reminder of his failure and being forced to have sex with the boys father only heightened the stress he must be feeling. After that night he had made every opportunity to spend time with the young surgeon. He would often ask if Uryu wanted to have lunch or something of the sort. Regardless of his attempts Uryu still visited the director's office everyday after his shift was over and everyday Ichigo would follow knowing what he was going to hear. This night would be different; he promised not only himself but also the suffering surgeon. He flipped open his phone and dialed the house.

"Hello?" She picked up after a couple rings.

"Hey Karin I'm going to be late again tonight." He said in an exhausted tone.

"Ichigo that's the third night this week and it's only Wednesday." She complained.

"I know I know but theres stuff I need to do." He reassured her.

"There are other nurses" Ichigo could almost hear he pouting.

"I know, it's more then that."

"Fine I'll just have Toushirou keep me company for the night. The whole night." She smirked into the handheld.

"Don't even joke about that Karin" Ichigo growled his brotherly instinct over taking his drowsiness.

"I don't joke" she said as serious as death.

"Karin…" he started when she cut him off.

"Oh look here he comes; I should throw on something sexy. Or nothing at all." She pondered.

"KARIN! I SWEAR TO GOD!"

"Gezz relax I'm not that easy, besides you know I don't have anything sexy. Like really, that shits uncomfortable." She reassured him when she knew the joke went too far. The last thing she wanted was to give him an aneurism.

"I don't want to see his face when I come home tomorrow." He growled his voice very feral.

"Aww, so just a quickie that stinks." She sighed.

"KARIN!"

"Fine, fine just don't work to hard, okay Ichigo?"

"Yeah I promise" he said in a more gentle voice. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Ichigo stared awhile at his phone before flipping it shut and walking out of the stairwell. It had been a couple weeks since that night and Uryu never once missed an oppointment with the director after that. Ichigo presumed he was probably being punished for speaking out about it like he did, and that thought just sickened him. He made his way to the lounge where he knew Ishida would be hanging out until he was summoned. When he walked in he saw three other nurses another doctor and the desired surgeon. Ishida he called as he sat down on the couch beside him.

"What is it Ichigo." He asked looking over his glasses as he put the magazine aside.

"I need to talk to you." He said his signature scowl back on his face.

"Then talk." Uryu said slightly frustrated.

"In private." Ichigo said as he gestured out of the lounge. Uryu scowled and followed the red head out into the hall and into an abandoned stair case.

"If you think just because of one conversation we're magically going to be best friends then you are sorely mistaken, so leave me alone!" Uryu snapped when they were behind closed doors.

"Come on we're going to get a nice dinner." Ichigo informed the smaller man as he started making his way down the stairs.

"Did you no hear a word I said?" Ishida demanded walking after him.

"No I heard you very well. It would be hard not to seeing how loud you talking but I just hose to ignore you." Ichigo said losing his patience.

"Well I do have things to do to night so if you would excuse me." Ishida huffed as he turned around.

"It seems being the Director's personal fuck toy is all you've been doing lately." Ichigo called after him infuriated, he didn't know why but the man standing on the step above him frustrated him to no end with his stupid pride.

"How do you know about that?" Uryu asked seemingly hurt that his secret was found out, by is current crush no less.

"The night after we talked and I told you not to blame yourself and you said you already did for a patient you let die on the table. I followed you to the Director's room and over heard everything. What he is making you do is not right. You're a brilliant surgeon you could get a job anywhere else why do you stay here? Why do you do this to yourself." Ichigo asked in a gentle voice grabbing the cold, trembling hands in his own big warm ones.

"I don't know." Uryu whispered horrified with himself.

"Come to dinner with me. Please?" Ichigo asked looking deep into the cold blue eyes behind the glasses.

"Have dinner with me and forget about him." He said softly as he gently pushed his lips to Uryu's.

**There you have it ill try to upload again in a little while depending if school will be somewhat manageable**

**One can always hope**

**Comment and review plz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay sry this took so long to get up**

**Schools been a major pain in my ass**

**Hate it! Anywho **

**The next chapter is up and I hope another will be up soon too. **

Chapter seven

Uryu couldn't believe it! His crush was kissing him. He wanted to just melt into the kiss and let the rash redhead take him in what ever ways he wanted. But like the stupid man he is he has his pride. He pushed the red head off him and wiped his mouth in fake disgust.

"If you think just pushing your feelings on me like that will make me your bitch you're horribly wrong!" Ishida snapped. A surprised look passed over Ichigo's face at first but was soon replaced by rage.

"So I can only fuck you if I black mail you, not even if I love you!" Ichigo yelled back. Uryu couldn't help but look hurt at the words no one had ever been that blunt with him. And what the hell does this mean Ichigo was in love with him? That couldn't be right. Why would anyone love such a disgusting human being?

"I thought you were different and it seems I was horribly wrong, horribly wrong to ever have even remotely real feelings for scum like you!" Ichigo snapped stomping away, oblivious to the wounded face Uryu was making. Uryu couldn't move let alone breath he had just blown his shot to ever really love someone and for someone to ever really love him back for what? His stupid pride? Uryu was tempted to run after him but thought better his pride was all he had left now. And he wasn't going to give that up too.

His phone vibrated and he pulled it out to read a text message sent from his boss.

- _You are late_ – it read. And that small seemingly insignificant message shattered Ichida's resolve as he realized he had been without his pride for the past 17 years and he really had nothing. Have nothing to lose he thought as he bolted after his crush hopping to catch him and let him know the truth. He ran outside and in a panic glanced around the parking lot hoping to catch a glimpse of flaming orange hair before it was too late. Unfortunately fate was never kind to him as he saw Ichigo's car drive out on to the busy street and away from the hospital. He had let it all go and for what, nothing to be disappointed again. That was the way his life had been for the past several years. One disappointment after another. He sighed and went back inside to gather his things. He felt his phone vibrate again and he pulled it out of his pocket. He saw that Hyorinmaru was calling probably demanding his presence pissed for the delay of his evening fuck. Uryu started at his phone disgusted and turned it off. He gathered his things and went home for the night. He slept well that night, for once. Not having been split in two earlier made all the difference.

Ishida woke up late the next morning, he had gotten up just enough to shut off his alarm and go back to be he wasn't really in the mood to do anything today other then to lay in bed withering in self pity. He ha briefly called into work faking a cold and saying they would have to make due with out him. The nurse was very understanding, saying all the days he was cold free were catching up with him. If only he thought as he settled back into the pillows. His phone range a couple times but he just ignored it when the caller id gave away Hyorinmaru. He knew he wasn't sick. He never got sick. His cell phone vibrated and he looked at it in utter amazement. Ichigo had texted him. Why would he do that after all her had done to him. He opened the message and turned red with embarrassment. –_meet me at the sexy X hotel at 7 room 223__-_ the sexy X was a pretty popular love hotel in there area it featured walls decorated in several pornographic images and a giant X on the wall with complimentary hand cuffs. It was bold to just demand something like that but Uryu was just happy it wasn't over between them and he still had a chance.

He texted back. –_I'll be there, but we need to talk__- _he sent it with a soft smile and waited for a response. He felt it vibrate and his heart leapt. –_I know__-_ were such simple words but meant the world to him.

He smiled contently and went to go take a shower finally getting out of bed. Next he got some lunch and groceries for his small apartment. Then it was time to leave. All day he had to keep himself busy in order not to show up at the place to early. He didn't want to seem desperate. He left at 6:15, the traffic was heavier then he expected so what usually would've been a half hour drive was closer to an hour plus the fifteen minute walk. He didn't want to start any weird rumors so he parked his car a block away and walked the rest of the way so he got there half an hour after the scheduled meeting. Ishida walked up to the room and knocked quickly anxious to get out of the hall incase he was noticed. He was a well known surgeon; people were bound to talk if he was recognized here. He heard someone get up from behind the door and slide the chain and bolt out of place. The door opened

"Sorry I'm so late Ichi…." Uryu started, as he recognized the man.

**WHA! Okay I no crap chapter im kinda readjusting myself with the story.**

**Ill try to get more chapters asap!**

**Anywho comment and review plz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here it is **

**Another chapter**

**No need to bable any more except to say….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**OH and warning language and… you know what…. =P

* * *

**

**Chapter eight**

"Hello Mr. Ishida" Hyorinmaru said coolly as he opened the door completely. Ishida was terrified.

"How… how… did…" Uryu stuttered. He couldn't move this wasn't possible the message came from Ichigo. He wouldn't set him up like this. Would he?

"Mr. Kurosaki didn't set you up if that's what your little brain jumped to that conclusion." He said just as coolly. Ishida knew he shouldn't, no he couldn't stay here a minute longer. He tried to make a run for it but a cold firm grasp wrapped around his arm as he tried to run off down the hall.

"I don't think so" he said as he forcefully pulled the smaller man in the room.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" he screamed as he was forced against the wall and handcuffed to the giant black X.

"Please stop" this time Ishida wasn't even trying to hide the tears that were falling from his eyes. Hyorinmaru took off his jacket and undid his vest as he sat on the bed and loosened his tie.

"Now tell me why you were kissing Mr. Kurosaki in the stair well?"

"What? How did you?" Ishida asked through his tears.

"You're very dense for such a brilliant man." He said as he lit a cigarette and took lit it as he put it in his mouth.

"Obviously I have state of the art security cameras in my hospital, including the stair wells." He stated matter of fact, with a cold smirk playing on his lips.

"But the message came from Ichigo!" Ishida screamed in frustration.

"Yes, well you urself know that when you are asked to preforme a surgery all your personal items including phones are stored in the nurses station. And you should be aware that I have full access."

"So you sent the messages." Ishida stated defeated. This man always won no matter what. He might as well give in.

"There now you're using your head of yours." Hyorinmaru belittled the younger man. Uryu let a sob escape his throat getting Hyorinmaru's full attention. The cold man seemed to look pleased at his subordinate's distress.

"Now I shall have my way with you" he smiled with no real feeling as he stood up and walked over to the surgeon al the while digging something out of his vest pocket. It was a small bottle that contained a liquid, Uryu recognized it immediately. Of course being director of a hospital he was able to get his hands on this type of drug this also meaning he knew how to distribute it as well he removed a needle from his pocket next and stuck it in the bottle. He looked at the syringe intently a he made sure to get the right amount as to not cause and overdose. He didn't want his nice little bitch dying on him now, who could he fuck then?

"Please don't do this" Ishida pleaded.

"You don't really think I'll listen to you right?" Hyorinmaru mocked as he ran a cold finger down from Ishida's ear to his trembling lips.

_BANG! BANG!_

Both Hyorinmaru and Ishida were surprised at the sudden knock on the door no one was suppose to know they were here. and who the hell would have the guts to bang on the room door in a love hotel. Hyorinmaru growled in irritation and made his way over to the door and looked out of the peep hole. He gave another frustrated growl as he un chained the door to look out in the hall.

"Whose there-" he started to call out when a strong fist came out from the side of the hall. The punch landed on the director's jaw, forcing the cold man to stumble back and fall, leaving the door open for the intruder.

"You know for a director you're pretty dumb. You didn't even delete the message you sent from my phone!" Ichigo growled in rage, from his stance and aura Uryu could tell the young man was ready to rip apart his boss.

"Ichigo" Ishida couldn't help but stammer.

"Uryu" Ichigo said as he looked up at the handcuffed man his expression becoming very gentle.

"You" Ichigo said as he pointed at the director getting up from the floor. "Leave now" he ordered.

"No" Hyorinmaru said defiantly.

"Fine then watch as I make Uryu Ishida mine." Ichigo stated as he walked past the man and over to his love pinned to the wall.

"Ich-" Uryu started but was then silence by Ichigo's lips on his. Ichigo's hands traveled up and released the smaller man from the handcuffs and carried him over princess style to the bed. Where he laid him down gently and crawled on top of him careful not to crush the man he loved.

"Ichigo stop, he's watching!" Uryu said as he tried to push the persistent man off him.

"He's the type of man who if he doesn't see it with his own eyes he wont accept it" Ichigo said playfully as he nipped the other mans ear.

"Ah" Uryu gasped in surprise. Ichigo chuckled but continued his play. Uryu couldn't help but smile at this, he hadn't been loved like this in seventeen years, and he missed the caring touch of someone who cared. They sucked on each others lips for quite some time before a bold hand ventured into Ishida's pants. Ichigo wasn't going to wait any longer. He needed the older man now. He had waited long enough. He pulled down his pants and briefs freeing the lower half. Then his free hand went and popped the buttons of the shirt, all the while a hand continuously pumping Uryu's hard on.

"Mhmm Ichi" Uryu groaned as the skilled younger man tweaked one of his nipples.

"Not fair" he whined as he pulled on the clothes Ichigo still had on. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle as he quickly tore his clothes from his body and cast then aside. The returned back to his naked partner and relished in the skin on skin contact.

"Urgh Uryu" Ichigo groaned as he started to hump the man beneath him, rubbing their erections together.

"Damn Uryu I've wanted this for so long" Ichigo huffed breathless as he increased his speed. Uryu brought up a hand and wrapped it around Ichigo's neck brining him in for a kiss.

"Me too" he smiled sincerely. That honest smile drove Ichigo over the edge as he came all over their chests. The bigger man collapsed on the smaller one trying to catch his breath. When he finally got his breathing under controle he pushed himself up to gaze in the others eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ishida asked alarmed as he saw the scowl on the others face.

"I never heard of an instance where the seme came before the uke" he pouted as he pushed back further to sit on his hunches.

"I don't think that really matters" Uryu tried to comfort him. He looked again at Ichigo and gave another genuine smile, Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"Keep doing that and I will come again" he growled.

"What's the big deal?" Uryu demanded a little more then frustrated.

"You never smile, well at least never like that. And you better no in front of anyone again. You got that!" Ichigo ordered pointing a finger at the surprised man. Uryu couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Ichigo demanded crossing his arms looking less then pleased.

"I was just thinking how cute you are." Uryu smiled. He looked up at the pouting man mesmerized. He watched as he sunk lower and lower until his face was right in front of Uryu's straining erection. His eyes never broke contact with Uryu's even when he took the organ in his mouth.

"Am I still cute now?" Ichigo demanded through his mouth full.

"Urgh ah no just hot" Uryu breathed. Fisting the orange locks as he felt the man smirk around his cock. Ichigo was very talented, he was great with his mouth and with his fingers. Uryu hardly noticed when the first entered followed by a second. The room soon became full of heavy breathing making the tenants all the more turned on. Soon enough Uryu was screaming his lovers name as he came. Ichigo sat up from his business, wiping his mouth, a very pleased expression on his face.

"That's better." He smiled as he hugged the smaller man, and flopped down on the bed Uryu in his arms.

"Can I" Ichigo asked a needy expression on his face. Uryu was confused at first from his high, but soon got the message when he felt the hot tip against his entrance.

"Of course" he smiled. Ichigo's eyes widened and he sheathed himself in one thrust.

"AH! ICHIGO WHAT THE HELL" Uryu gasped.

"im sorry but its your own fault." He growled

"My fault how is it my fault?" Uryu demande pulling on his hair to get a better look at his face.

"I told you not to smile like that" Ichigo growled back thrusting his hips hard hitting the spot.

"Uhnn. You said not to make that face in front of others dumb shit" Uryu spat thrusting his hips into Ichigo.

"Ah ha. Don't you know I can't control my self when you smile like that I thought that much was obvious. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but suck it up" Ichigo growled looking his lover dead in the eye. Surprised when Uryu gave him a passionate kiss.

"I never said it hurt" he smiled into the kiss.

"Damn you" Ichigo chuckled as he set a pace, his lips never leaving the others.

It when on like this far into the night. Hyorinmaru had left sometime during the night leaving them alone to have their fun. The two of them woke up in each others arms the next morning, feeling nothing but content. Well at least for Uryu.

"What the hell is that pocking in my back?" Ishida demanded.

"What a dumb question." Ichigo remarked sluggishly.

"Come on how bout a quickie before we go." He mumbled into Uryu's shoulder.

"HELL NO! I'M SORE AS IT IS NO GET THE FUCK UP AND GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT" Uryu yelled as he kicked Ichigo out of bed.

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo smiled as he leaned over to kiss Uryu's forehead before walking into the bathroom. Uryu watched him go with a scowl on his face until the door shut. When he knew it was closed for good he buried his face in the covers, blushing all the way to his ears. He was in love. And he meant deep love. Uryu couldn't remember a time he had ever felt this happy. He just couldn't believe it.

**

* * *

**

**Hope it was at least satisfactory. **

**Any way let me know what y'all think**

**Kays?**

**Comment and review. Like always ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay another chapter**

**Not much in this one**

**Just somewhat closing Ichigo/Uryu relationship**

**Anywho disclaimer as always **

**And enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

Being in a gay relationship was bound to have its awkward moments right? But this right here, awkward didn't even begin to cover it. Ichigo was standing red in the face holding his lovers hand in his boss's office. His boss went over every intimate moment he witnessed between the two. Ichigo thought at first when he had said it would be better if the stubborn old man saw, but no one in their right mind would've thought that he would describe it all in detail the very next day. Like really, who does that? Once the events of the evening before were out in the open an uneasy silence overtook the room. Ichigo dared a glance up from the floor to see Hyorinmaru's cold emotionless stare. Ichgio regretted it immediately. He was one scary dude. How in hell did he ever confront him last night?

"If that's all you have to say then we'll take our leave." Ishida said as he looked his boss in the eye defiantly. Ichigo looked up at his boyfriend and couldn't help but feel warmth as he knew he wasn't the only one who cared for the relationship and would stand up to the devil to keep it.

"No, it is not all I need to say." Hyorinmaru said as he started to tap his pencil. When nothing came out of his mouth for the next five minutes Ichigo was a little more then frustrated.

"Then what the hell do you want to say? If this is in regard to Uryu I'll have you know if you want him back you'll have to kill me." He growled. I guess when it came to Uryu Ichigo was capable of anything.

"That can be arranged." The static man said looking up from his desk and at the red head. Ichigo gulped down the lump that formed in his throat.

"Hyorinmaru! Take that back" This time Uryu growled.

"Yes, yes. In truth what I wanted to say was that since there are no longer any hard feelings I feel that it is beneficial for both of you to remain here, and work for this hospital." He said, once again with no emotion.

"Even for me?" Ichigo asked. Like sure he could understand why he wanted to keep Uryu world class surgeon he was but he, himself was just a nurse.

"Yes even you. High end hospitals do need useless nurses like you."

"Hyorinmaru" Ishida growled.

"Cant even take a joke."

"It wasn't funny."

"Yes well what do you expect? You two are dismissed." Hyorinmaru said as he waved them out.

The two of them left without a word or glance back. When the door closed Hyorinmaru cast his pen aside and rubbed a hand over his weary eyes. He wasn't use to losing, and he never took it well either. Losing Uryu was something he would have to deal with in time. He was foolish enough to say that he loved the man but he wasn't foolish to say he didn't matter either. After the death of his wife he knew he would feel lonely, but Uryu was just a way of postponing that loneliness for many years. Seventeen years to be exact. Now it was hitting him full force. He was lonely and he had been for a while it was dumb for him to assume that Uryu would stay his forever, but he still hoped. The Kurosaki family had taken everything of his, Ichigo took Uryu and his son was taken by Karin. Now he had nothing, only a hospital to his name.

He had to find someone, someone he could love, and love him back. He was tired of being alone.

* * *

Both Ichigo and Uryu kept it together till the doors behind them closed shut. Once there was no sound they turned to each other with goofy grins on their face. Still holding hands they made their way over to the stair well where most of it all started. Uryu was anxious to get off the floor and back to his patients knowing he still had a job, he let go of Ichigo's hand and started down the first few steps.

"Where do you think your going?" Ichigo demanded with a seductive grin, as he pulled the man into his arms.

"I was going to do my job, which you should be thankful we still have." Ishida scowled, while he tried to pull away.

"You know you have a bad habit of resisting half heartedly" Ichigo smirked as he chewed on the surgeon's neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Uryu mocked as he gave in and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, and kissed him deeply.

"Hmmm. Of course you don't." Ichigo mumbled, breaking the kiss and finishing with a light peck.

"We should be heading back to work." Ichigo reminded them as he pulled the man down the stairs never letting go of his hand.

"You can be pushy when you want to be, eh?" Uryu pointed out squeezing the hand in his.

"And you can be stubborn." Ichigo retorted.

"When I want to be?" Uryu questioned intrigued.

"No all the time." Ichigo responded smirking over his shoulder.

"That's just another thing I love about you." He said earnestly as he kissed the shorter forehead.

"Get to work you lazy bum." Uryu ordered all doctor faced.

"You don't have to kick me out every time you get embarrassed." Ichigo said with a mocking grin.

"I said get to work." Uryu uttered, whacking him over the head with the clipboard in hand.

"You have a very unexpected violent streak in you." Ichigo muttered, grin never leaving his lips, as he walked away rubbing his head. They were in love. Ichigo couldn't help it and he knew neither could Uryu. Of course love comes with its own troubles, but really who doesn't know that already?

* * *

**Okay dokey**

**So that's the kinda finish on the Ichigo/Uryu relationship**

**Im going to bring focus back to Toushirou/Karin**

**Comment and rate plz and thankyous **


	10. Chapter 10

**The chapters finally here.**

**Karin and ****Toushirou**

**So that's means some lemon**

**Well not just some**

**Anywho disclaimer as always **

**And enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

"I'm worried about my father." Toushirou said as he pulled his eyes away form the scenery beyond the window and on his girlfriend who was currently stuffing her face with poutine.

"What's got you worried?" Karin asked after she swallowed her mouthful.

"He's coming home from work everyday in time for dinner." He said as he turned to look back out the window and at the changing leaves.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Karin asked gently.

"You would think, but right after dinner he goes for some whiskey and sits in his chair staring at the blank television. I often find him like that in the mornings as well."

"Oh wow something is wrong. Why don't you just confront him saying stuff like 'dad your turning into a drunk, what's the matter with you?" I find that being direct with the two of you is the best way to get progress." Karin suggested as she crumpled her garbage and finished her soda.

"Whoa, what do you mean direct with me? I'm not that thick headed." Toushirou frowned at her. Karin just looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Okay ya I get the point but your not much better."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I had to ask to kiss you remember?" Toushirou smirked.

"Shuddup" Karin turned away but not before Toushirou caught a glimpse of a

Smile.

"Why was that?" Toushirou asked remembering the fear she often got in her eyes.

"Why was what?" she asked even though it was obvious form her change in demeanour that she was avoiding the subject yet again.

"You know what."

"Don't worry bout it, when you need to know ill tell you." She said giving him a small smile with lots of pain and shame in it.

"Alright." He nodded he couldn't really ask for much more.

"I should probably go." He said and got up.

"I'm going to go home early too, do you mind giving me a ride?" she asked as she got up as well collecting her garbage.

"Ya sure thing meet me out by the car." He kissed her gently and walked out ignoring the approving looks from the younger male staff members.

He walked out into the staff parking smirking at being the directors son had their benefits. He got into his Camero and waited in the nice warmth and leather seats. It was only about ten minutes before he saw her walking towards the vehicle. She got in and shiverd at the warmth.

"It's getting cold out" She shivered as she reached over and adjusted the heat.

"Maybe you should where more then just a t-shirt." Toushirou pointed out.

"Suddup what are you my mother."

"No I'm your boyfriend same rules apply." He smirked, which only grew bigger when she scoffed and remained silent.

"Hey Tosh, are you a virgin?" Karin asked, staring out the window looking at nothing in particular.

"ah-wha-excuse me?" Toushirou stuttered shocked and embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed its nothing to be ashamed about." Karin laughed. Toushirou didn't answer right away as he tried to calm his red face.

"Yeah." He mumbled softly.

"Hmm, thought so."

"Whats that suppose to mean" he demanded still red in the face but a little annoyed as well.

"Well you just don't seem the type to just sleep around with people you don't have feelings for." She said gently.

"I like that" she added as she rested her hand on his.

"What about you?" he asked careful to watch her reaction from the corner of his eye.

"Ya me too… I guess." She said quietly.

"You guess? What the hells that suppose to mean?" he demanded pulling up into the drive way.

"Nothing" she responded getting out slamming the door shut. He let out a frustrated sigh as he backed out of the drive and headed home. Thoughts rolling over and over in his head trying to think what it all meant. With much horror he started to form a conclusion in his head. The more he thought about it the more he hated himself for bring so pushy. If he was right then all of her past actions would make sense. Well most of them. He looked around for a place to turn off and head back. He didn't want to leave it like this. Five minutes he was back in the same drive as before. He turned of the engine and got to go knock on the door. He waited till Karin opened the door wearing some short shorts and a long top looking surprised and adorable all at the same time.

"Tosh?" she asked not quite sure what to do.

"Can I come in?" he asked looking over her trying to keep him mind on topic.

"Umm, yeah, sure" She said stepping aside to let him in. when he was in and she finished closing and locking the door he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Umm Tosh, I love how your all lovey dovey right now but your making me cold." She remarked as she struggled.

"I figured it out, why you didn't want to kiss, why your brothers overprotective and why your kinda a virgin."

"Yeah." She got quite all of a sudden and hung onto him tightly.

"Yeah" he said as he just held her. They stayed like that for sometime before she piped up and broke the silence.

"We should get out of the entrance." She sniffed as she broke away and headed for the living room. Toushirou kicked of his shoes and followed. He found her sitting on the couch curled up hugging her knees to her chest.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said, glancing at him while he took a seat beside her.

"I wasn't going to ask you to." like they did in the entrance they remained silent, just sitting there, after awhile Karin eased up and leaned on Toushirou's shoulder. After some more time passed by they ended up just lying on the couch in each others arms. Nothing being said.

"I think I really love you Toushirou, I mean your not like any other guy I've meet. You know the ones who brag about sleeping with the girl the first time they meet."

"You're not exactly the most normal girl either." He pointed out.

"Hey! I never said you weren't normal, just different." She snapped sitting up.

"Same thing you know." He remarked quietly disappointed for loss of contact.

"What ever," she smirked as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Toushirou was more the happy to oblige and kiss back. Before long Karin's tongue licked along the bottom of his swollen lips. Intrigues he opened his mouth and was delighted when she did the same. He deepened the kiss exploring her mouth, tasting toothpaste and he chuckled to himself remembering he had caught her just before she went to bed.

"whats so funny?" she asked breaking the kiss breathing heavy.

"You taste like toothpaste" he smiled, as she turned beat red.

"Well sorry for having oral hygiene."

"I wasn't complaining." He said as he leaned in again, this time when their mouths connected they fell back on the couch and hands started to explore places they never had before. Then a thought crossed Toushirou's mind and he shivered in horror.

"Maybe we should stop." He said as he got up and re-buttoned his pants.

"Tosh its okay I'm fine with this I want it." She said getting up as he got off the couch her face flustered.

"Oh I have doubt" he smirked bringing her in for another kiss.

"But before this goes any further I think we should stop I really don't want to die when Ichigo wakes up."

"He's out at his boy friends all night. So the house is ours." She said in a seducing manner as her hand went back to his pants.

"I don't have a condom." He said as he shuttered in pleasure as her hand traveled inside his pants and under his boxers.

"That's fine, go to my room and I'll grab one of my brothers." She said as she withdrew her hand and walked upstairs swinging her hips seductively. Toushirou followed her walking up the stairs calmly. He navigated himself to her room and sat on the bad facing the door. On the outside he looked calmed and composed but really he could barely contain himself. Not only was he going to lose his virginity but it was going to be with a girl he loved. He couldn't wait, he had masturbated thinking of Karin many times but he never thought this would come to play so soon and especially after he found out. His thoughts were distracted when Karin came in wearing nothing but underwear.

Sure he had seen her in a bra and underwear before but now she was sporting something so cute it was wrong. She probably didn't even know she was doing it. She was wearing a pair of pick underwear with a cherry saying 'eat organic' and a simple poka-dot bra. She wasn't wearing lingerie which he was grateful for since it wouldn't suit her anyway. She walked over and handed him the condom.

"Here this should work." She said as she plopped it into his outstretched hand. Toushirou set it aside and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to fall on the bed. Then he hastily removed his shirt and pants so all he had on was his boxers, ans the bulge in them was prominent. When Karin took him all in with her eyes she couldn't help but blush. He was… to sum it up… HOT!

"Wow" she stuttered.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." He said as he leaned in and captured her lips once again. He unhooked the bra releasing Karin's breasts from their prison. His hands trembled slightly as he took them in his grasp and started to kneed them, sucking on the nipples making them erect and hard like his cock. Karin moaned his name and shuttered, not making Toushirou any less impatient.

"Oh God Karin I don't think I can hold out much longer." He groaned a he grinded his ecrection into her only a small layer of fabric between.

"You don't have to, take me anytime." She assured him. With that he removed both their underwear and he gazed at her spreading her leg further apart.

"Don't just stare that's embarras- AHH!" she gasped surprised. She took a handful of the silver locks and pulled as he licked her lower lips as if he had done it a million times before. Just before she was about to climax he moved back up to suck on her nipples and he started to finger her slowly, preparing her. His free hand traveled to the nightstand where he had put the condom aside. He ripped open the package and smoothed it over his aching cock. Then with both hands he spread his loves legs farther and positioned himself.

"Karin here I come," he warned as he thrust and kissed her on the lips simultaneously. Entering was amazing, so much better then his hand and he wondered why he hadn't done this sooner. He looked down at the girl beneath him as he pounded in and out steadily and realized why. He never did because he hadn't known her. The girl he loved. The girl he never wanted to leave. Groans and moans filled the air as they developed a pace, Toushirou thrusting and Karin bucking to meet each one.

The end came soon after; after all they had wanted each other for so long they were somewhat impatient. Toushirou pulled out and removed the condom throwing it in the trash can beside the bed, and went back to cuddle with Karin. Like that they fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey Karin get up your going to be late." Some one called out as they knocked and opened the room to Karin's bedroom. Toushirou bolted up fearing the worse.

"Oh, Toushirou. I'd ask what you are doing her but it's kind of obvious." Uryu said as he leaned against the door frame. Toushirou's heart calmed its pounding as he realised it wasn't an overbearing over protective older brother.

"I suggest you hurry up and get out of here before Ichigo comes up, I don't like seeing blood this early in the morning." Uryu said as he started to close the door.

"I would go out the window, and run. Ichigo saw your car." He said as he shut the door firmly. Toushirou jumped out of bed waking Karin in the process.

"What is it, you look panicked."

"Your brothers home and he saw my car." He informed her pulling on his clothes as fast as he could manage.

"Oh shit. Hurry go out the window and don't try to take your car, I'll drive it and bring it to the hospital. Now go." She said pulling on her own clothes. Toushirou already had one foot out of the window when Karin cried for him to wait.

"I need the keys."

"Oh, yeah here he dug them out of his pocket and handed them over. He pulled Karin in for a quick kiss when he heard it."

"KARIN!" Ichigo's voice rang out. That did it Toushirou jumped over the edge and landed in the bushes below. He pocked his head out to make sure the cost was clear and bolted like his life depended on it, which it probably did.

* * *

**FINI**

**Okay so this is probably the second last chapter for this story.**

**I only plan on writing one more**

**Im also thinking of continuing the story maybe hooking ****Hyorinmaru up with someone.**

**But I don't know who**

**So all suggestions are welcome**

**Guy, girl I don't care just give me something.**

**I hate making him so lonely.**

**So comment and review plz.**

**Tata for now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter**

**Read on =P**

**ALSO I NEED A PAIRING FOR HYORINMARU! I DON'T KNOW WHO TO PAIR HIM WITH. HELP! SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven

You know when you wanna marry a guy's daughter or even date her for that fact; you have to go through the really scary/awkward stage of asking for permission. Well yeah you deal with the whole 'hurt her and I'll have real reasons for having all these guns' speech and move on with your life.

Big brothers.

Whole different story.

Especially when their closer to your age they know what's going through your head, cus well you're a guy. And they know what you want to do with your girlfriend aka their sister. And they know how to scare the crap out of you without saying a word. Big brothers, what wonderful creatures.

Well Toushirou didn't think so at the moment, but then again who would be where he is. Sitting stiff awkwardly at the dinning table, currently having a fiery red head glaring at him.

"So you and my sister." Ichigo started crossing his arms in a very imposing way.

"Yeah…" Toushirou said looking form side to side not really wanting to know where this was going."Sir, you will call me sir" ichigo frowned. Toushirou sighed and got up.

"I'm not going to call you sir, and I'm not going to stop dating Karin, maybe one day I'll marry her. I don't care if you like me or not." He put him straight leaving through the front door.

"Wait a minute." Ichigo yelled after him jumping up from his seat.

"Just let it go Ichigo, you're such a hypocrite." Ishida said pushing him back into the chair.

"How's that?" He demanded turning red in the face.

"Well you can't really tell Toushirou what to do when you've done all those things to me. Cant you let your sister have some one special too?" he smirked in Ichigo's ear.

"Who says your special?" Ichigo grumbled embarrassed. Not realizing the potency of the words he just said. Uryu stood up and stepped back, his face utterly emotionless as he stared at the dumbass in front of him.

"Is that what you think, then I guess ill see you at work Monday Mr. Kurosaki." Uryu said pissed off as he grabbed his coat and tried to go for the door. Realising his wrong doing Ichigo bolted after the smaller man and slammed the door shut as Uryu started to get it open.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?" Uryu challenged knowing there really was no other way to mean it.

Ichigo responded with silence.

"So you don't think I'm special no biggie right, we've only been fucking for a month." Ishida said trying to get the door open again.

"I don't think that."

"Yes you do you just said it."

"Come one Uryu, I wasn't thinking when I said it."

"That's right you weren't thinking. You never do. Call me when you start." With that Uryu walked out of the door swaying that succulent ass as a tease. Ichigo felt like crap. How the hell did this happen? Stupid Toushirou it was his entire fault. He sighed and closed the door, thinking about what the hell he was going to have to do to get out of this.

* * *

**Okay I no short chapter.**

**I was going to end it after chapter ten then I gotta thinking and this came out.**

**Im not going to elaborate anymore on Karin and Toushirou**

**They'll just be mentioned as Ichigo and Uryu's relationship turns out.**

**So I hope to update soon **

**I hate leaving them at a fight**

**But Ichigo can just be so dumb**

**Comment and review pls**

**ALSO I NEED A PAIRING FOR HYORINMARU! I DON'T KNOW WHO TO PAIR HIM WITH. HELP! SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

Chapter Twelve

Uryu couldn't believe it. He never expected Ichigo to be so Oblivious to his feelings, but what was he to expect that man never thought he acted on impulse all the time and that was one of things that made him who he was. He war rash and impulsive but he was honest with himself. Always so honest with himself and his feelings, he was also thick headed and stubborn and hated authoritative figures. He was different and being different was one of the things that was so great about him. Uryu hated to admit it but he was envious of the man, not in every way but in some. Unlike himself, Ichigo said what he was feeling and didn't sacrifice his feelings for his pride. He would say what he wanted and didn't give a rat's ass what people thought about it. Uryu was in many ways his opposite but then his twin also, they both had pride, and a tendency to be stubborn.

That's what made the whole situation worse. Of he said it then being Ichigo he probably meant it. Ichigo wasn't one to say something he didn't mean deep down in his heart. It's like they say every joke has a hint of truth, sometimes we just refuse to see it knowing how much it'll hurt. Unfortunately Ishida seemed to only look at the truthful side of it; he had a bad sense of humour, if a sense at all. Uryu walked home from Ichigo's house and back to his apartment, unlocking the door he stepped in. he threw his keys to the side and look down the hall and into the dark empty rooms, hating how they mocked him, with the white furniture and bare walls giving no identity that they belonged to anyone. He hated it, he hated his life he hated his job he hated himself. He wasn't suicidal or anything thank god his pride didn't allow him to be. And besides he couldn't die before his father, he would never live it down.

Uryu backed up and leaned against the door sliding down to the floor. Man he was pathetic, self loathing and everything. He hated how some guy could do this to him. He was no better then a women. He sighed slapped his face a couple times and moved form the door and into the kitchen flicking on the light. Letting the soft glow of the incandescent light warm the room. He wasn't going to let this get him down anymore, Ichigo meant what he said and mopping around about it didn't do anyone any good. He put on his favourite tunes and swayed to the music as he prepared an early dinner for himself. He thought it through all of it and decided he really did hat coming home to an empty house, he needed a friend a pet, and what better candidate then a dog. Sure he couldn't get a puppy they would be too demanding for his schedule but an older dog, looking for love like himself would fit the bill perfectly. He sighed and remembered the dog he had growing up. His father had been against the idea but his mother got the dog for him anyway saying even he had to have some normalcy in his life.

Once dinner was finished and cleaned up he walked over with a cup of tea and flicked on his laptop. He searched local animal shelters seeing if there were any dogs available that would be ideal for his life style. He must've been searching for sometime concentrating hard to find the prefect match. He didn't even notice the figure standing in the shadows watching him.

"Staring at that screen pretty hard, it better not be porn." Ichigo smirked without any real feeling behind it as he came out of the shadows. Uryu almost had a heart attack, but didn't show it… of course. He just glanced up over his glasses and the screen at the intruder.

"How'd you get in?" he demanded bring his eyes back to the screen.

"It was unlocked." Ichigo informed taking a seat opposite him at the table.

"Do you make it a habit walking into peoples homes if the doors unlocked?" Uryu demanded not really interested in the answer.

"Only yours."

"Better start locking it then." Uryu mumbled to himself.

"Uryu look I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that and I understand why you're upset. What I said was horrible, I feel like the biggest jackass ever. But I cant deny that I wasn't thinking it. And I know that doesn't make it any better, but it's the truth and I don't want to lie to you. The truth is I don't know how to act around you. I'm not going to sprout some crap about never feeling like this before and that you're the only one for me, but we're here together now, and that's gotta mean something. I don't know if we'll stay like this actually I'm sure some stuff will change I just want to let you know I haven't felt like this about someone in a very long time. You confuse me and frustrate me 'cus you seem to understand everything about me and I don't get you at all. But I want to give being with you my best shot and not leave it hanging like thin because then I'll never be able to forget you if I have too, maybe that's what you want but, I don't want to be tortured by your memory latter on. So please tell me what you're feeling right now at this very second." Ichigo finished his long winded speech looking miserable the whole time.

"I think that this dog is the cutest thing I've ever seen." Uryu said as he looked down at his laptop and clicked on the picture.

"That's not exactly what I wanted to come out of your mouth." Ichigo said slumping and resting his head on the table.

"He reminds me of you." Uryu continued.

"Could you please just say what you're feeling about me at the moment?" Ichigo asked looking up at him still resting his chin on the table.

"I'm not angry at you ichigo. Not anymore. I was but then I realized that if it hadn't been for this then I wouldn't have been able to open my eyes to reality. Reality hurts and so do relationships it was foolish of me to think that anything human could be perfect, including us. I know that we'll have out ups and downs and that maybe we'll end some day. But like you said we're together now and that's gotta mean something." Uryu said in a very monotone voice his eyes never leaving the computer.

"Is that day today? You know the one where we end?" Ichigo asked the words catching in his throat.

"No, not for me at least. Unless you want it to be?"

"No I don't want it to be." Ichigo said with a sincere smile on his face, he didn't get this man at all. He got up and walked around to his partner huggin his shoulders from behind reassuring himself that the man beneath him was real.

"What you looking at?"

"I wanna buy a dog." Uryu stated as he continued to search paying no heed to his heating body.

"A dog, not a puppy?" Ichigo asked slightly confused.

"I don't have the time for a puppy." He gave the simple expilnation.

"Ah, okay, and which dog looked like me?" Ichigo asked tightening his grip.

"This guy" Uryu brought up the picture of an orange and white mutt, the breed was unknown and it was said to be stubborn and have a temper but was loving but very protective. It had ears the stood up and seemed to be wearing a smirk if the was even possible for a dog to do. Ichigo had to admit he was cute in an annoying kinda way.

"Cute but that ones cutter." He said as he pointed at the screen.

"He looks like you."

"I resent that."

"You do that." Ichigo chuckled.

"I think I'm going to get this one." Uryu said as he gestured back to the orange one.

"Then I guess ill just have to get the other." Ichigo smirked as he flipped the laptop shut.

"But now its time for bed." Ichigo pointed out as he nuzzled his lover's neck.

"I need a shower first, and you should go home, as you said its' late." Uryu said as he got up ignoring the affections.

"Aww, can't I stay the night?" Ichigo whined not letting go.

"If you wish."

"Cold as usual." He said as he released the smaller man and walked off into Uryu's bedroom. Uryu sighed happy that it turned out this way and walked into his bathroom, closed the door and striped. He turned on the water and stepped under it shivering at the temperature. He let the water wash over him relishing in the warmth it gave his body.

"I thought you said you were going to start locking your doors." Ichigo said as he wrapped his arms around the slim waist.

**There we go**

**Also the dog thing was done on a whim after I saw some pics**

**Theses dogs are actually drawn based on the bleach characters**

**They are amazing **

**The link to the pic of Ichigo and Uryu **

**.org/BLEACH/art/dog/icur_**

**and the link to the web site that hass all the chatacters**

**well most of them**

**.**

**amazing art work**

**anywho comment and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay to tell you the truth I didn't think I would ever write another chapter**

**I was so uninspired to say the least**

**I don't know what prompted this but its here none the less**

**I know its short**

**And I apologize for taking like forever.**

**I think it's a nice end to the story **

**Well w.e here ya go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters and for this I am very sad =(**

**Chapter Thirteen **

Uryu sighed in frustration, he thought the other might do something like this. He also predicted that he would have a line all thought up. Which of course he did. Ichigo was regrettably predictable… sometimes. Other times he was just way out there. But that's for another time. Uryu couldn't really think of past events well with that … thing that was persistently rubbing his behind.

"I'm not really in the mood right now" Uryu stated with an exhausted sigh.

"But I am" Ichigo nuzzled form behind.

"When aren't you?" Ishida asked rhetorically.

"Never, when you're around." He kissed his neck softly. Then the red head reached around the other to grab the loofah and soap. Then he proceeded to wash himself and his partner, never once did he touch the other in any way that could be misinterpreted. Ichigo himself was still sporting quite the erection and Uryu couldn't help but feel himself respond to the soft gentle touches from the man he loved. The shower past without incident and no more words were spoken. They stepped out in silence which continued as they dried themselves off.

Uryu finished first and walked out to his bedroom towel around his shoulders and his pyjama bottoms around his waist. Ichigo soon followed. They climbed into bed together and pulled the blankets up. Ishida lay on his side with a strong determined arm wrapped around his waist. He half expected Ichigo to start something and became curious when he didn't.

"You don't have to hold your self back on my account" he informed the man breathing softly down his neck giving him involuntarily shivers.

"I don't mind just cuddling here like this for the night." Uryu felt the man smile into his hair.

"I do" He pouted. He didn't like the thought of nothing happening between them, was he already boring. He felt the man chuckle beside him.

"Good night Uryu… I love you." At that moment Uryu was glad Ichigo couldn't see his face. He would be dammed if anyone saw his face in such a flustered state. He smile despite himself and whispered four little words into the silent darkness.

"I love you too."

**Review and comment **

**Thank ya all ^^**

**Ta ta for now**


End file.
